Memories
After the dramatic season opening with the crew driving a daring mission onto the ice and out of the safety on the base, they return to face some more 'familiar' issues... Details The episode opens with the camera panning in the garage of the Silo Base. We see several seats being pushed out of the way and thrown to the other side of the room in one of the mini hangars. Next we see W4stedspace come into view. He looks at the seats briefly, and then proceeds to grind a wall. He starts to drive "Blue Midget" carrying a Type 2 Drone, as it goes deeper and deeper into a tunnel going down. When he reaches the destination, he gets out of his truck and starts to grind another wall. This wall leads into the workshop, giving the first real look at it in the whole season. He drives the truck into the workshop and drops off the Type 2 Drone. He drives his truck off and fixes the mess he made. After he is done, he goes and checks out the drone. He analyses it briefly, but then all of a sudden he has multiple flashbacks. One of them is when he is building the General D, and mentions something about Morphologis. The next one is in his Bunker, saying something about the audio interference, most likely the interference in the Audio Logs. Multiple shots of Drones approaching the Base With A View at high speeds. Suddenly he is in his Garage, attempting to warn CaptainShack of the drone threat. The Captain questions the Commander until a huge artillery shot comes pouring down on the Bunker, destroying the Garage along with the General D. These glimpses of memory might be due to the suit being connected to the drones in a way. Meanwhile in the Garage of the base, Morphologis decides to poke fun at Shack and try and 'fix' one of the Warden's engines. W4stedspace gives Morph a boost up, as CaptainShack is ordering him to get down. As all this is happening, the crew barely notices that the power shut off. The crew get the backup lights on, and they have a little bit of light. W4sted notes that somebody left the door shut. The Captain and W4sted immediately blame Morph for the door being closed, although Morph did not close the door. 56:00 minutes later, the Captain is bringing down some of the extra seats from the Warden for a place to sit. They have a chat about Potatoes and ask if it is flight worthy. 02:04:00 minutes later, Morph and W4sted are arguing over the Duality Drive and why it failed. W4sted automatically goes and supports that it was all a 'Setup' by The Company. Morph automatically interjects and says it is not a setup and the drive failed. Shack gets sick of the conversation and doesn't participate in it, and continues to fix the Warden. They walk away and stop the argument. Flashback A pan of a Moonbase owned by The Federation, reveals that this is what it looked like a week before the "Jump" drive experiment. W4sted is rushing to a meeting called by CaptainShack. In the conference room, we see Valefor and Morphologis inside. Shack quickly explains the mission and tells the members of the meeting that shore leave is canceled. Later in the bar, W4sted and Valefor are sitting there, having a drink and talking about how they hate that shore leave is cancelled. Morph walks into the room and asks if he can join them. Valefor finds an excuse to leave the room and it leaves Morph and W4sted there alone. W4sted isn't exactly welcoming to Morphologis. Morphologis suggests that he could look at the inducer coil, as it isn't running as efficiently as it could be. One thing led to another and w4sted ends up slapping Morph right across the face. Back in the Silo 02:59:23 later, W4stedspace is attempting to get the door open by grinding it down, but Morphologis attempts to stop him. He argues about how long it took to make that door and they cannot afford to make it again. CaptainShack asks if W4sted has any luck, and the commander says no. The Captain says for them to take a seat and relax. 03:41:35 later, the crew are having ridiculous debate, like "Worf vs Seven of Nine, who wins?" W4sted proceeds to ask "Dax vs Seven of Nine. Lets get to the real questions." Shack then proceeds to make a sex joke about everybody winning. Three minutes later the crew is talking about The Antenna Incident, and Shack is telling the story to Morph, about how W4sted nearly fell off of the antenna because of the message. Morph goes on to complain that if they positioned it better they would have found him earlier, and w4sted and Shack interject, saying it was the best they could do. 04:50:27 later, the Morphologis and W4stedspace are arguing about the different projects. Morph blames w4sted for the power issue, and then w4sted brings up the Duality Drive experiment. They are arguing about The 'Grey Suit' when CaptainShack jumps off and latches to a ladder. The crew follows behind until the ladders stop on the deck where W4sted's workshop is, Morph's quarters, and Bertha firing control. They decide to cut through Morph's quarters, just for amusement to bug him. Next they proceed to go up to the Garage, to check on the Rancor. Morph notices Potatoes is off and asks Shack about it. He said that he turned Potatoes off. They get the power back on and TIUS reveals that she knows why the power is shutting off.